Benutzer Diskussion:Mystery99
RE:Siggi Ah so habs net bemerkt hab es in Eile geschrieben ;) 17:41, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re:Inhaltsverzeichnis Das Inhaltsverzeichnis kommt automatisch, wenn du mehrere überschriften auf deinem profil hast XD 14:13, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Echt? Hi^^ danke :). Ich wünsche dir auch alles gute nachträglich. Ihc bin jetzt 14 geworden und du? Schon lustig und cool^^ Wir haben bei am gleichen Tag Geburtstag und sind auch beide 14 geworden :). 12:58, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re Dankeschön auch dir, auch wenn ich meinen bday nicht mag, dass dir, wo wir uns ja auch kaum kennen, das überhaupt auffällt weiß ich zu schätzen ^^ 22:31, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Re: Freunde Klar ;) Ich dich auch? Und du hast meine 100. Nachricht geschrieben :D (Siehe mein Inhaltverzeichnis) :'D 08:33, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) re Ja, ich werde bleiben. Ich versuch es nochmal und so weiter xD Ich kann jetzt hier nicht alles erkären, da es zu lange dauern würde. Deshalb sag ich einfach, dass ich bleibe :) 14:15, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re: re xD Was hab ich nicht?! D: hm... Ich bin mir so sicher, dass ich es getan habe :/ Naja, mach ich jetzt schnell :D 09:59, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ach, weißt du was... ich trag dich da doch nicht ein.. Du stehst da nämlich schon drauf xD Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich da eingetragen hab xD 10:01, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: re re re re^^ xD aso^^ Ja, meine Lieblingsfarbe ist blau :3 Liegt es an meinem PC oder wieso hast du zweimal die gleiche Nachricht geschrieben? xDD 17:18, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re: 6x xD Oh, aso^^ Und klar weiß ich wie man das macht, bei mir funktioniert es nicht immer, deshalb mach es beim bearbeiten gleich rückgängig^^ Ich kann das eine mal weg achen ;) 15:28, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Mystery, schön, dass du dich so toll um das Fragen Wiki kümmerst. Ich danke dir dafür. Ich werde dort auch mal wieder reinschauen wenn ich Zeit habe. Wenn in Wikia Wartungsarbeiten an Servern durchgeführt werden, kann es dazu führen, dass alles mal nicht geht. Also mach dir keine Gedanken! LG 17:59, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re haha, ja mach :) (für 1. und 2.) 14:51, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Nein, da war nix, aber mein Chat funktioniert i-wie nicht :/ hab ich öfters mal, da muss ich ein bisschen warten^^ 08:57, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, kenn ich xDDD 09:08, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kapitel"notitzen" Hallo Mystery, Ich hab die Seite jetzt umgeändert bzw. eine neue erstellt und die alte gelöscht, da man die Kategorieseiten leider meines Wisse nach nicht verschieben kann. Jederfalls danke auch für den Hinweis ^^ 18:00, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild♥ Dieses Bild ist für dich!♥ Du bist immer nett und als ich mir dein Profil durchgelesen habe, habe ich so einiges festgestelt, worin wir uns ähnlich sind! :) Ich habe mir mühe mit dem Bild gegeben und wenn du möchtest, könntest du es auch als Ava verwenden :'D LG 15:44, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE Ich nenn dich nichtmehr Pfannkuchen, weil.... eh... ich grad lust hatte dich Mystery zu nennen :'D. Naja wegen dem Bild: Das Bild wird nicht generell gelöscht, sondern nur von deiner Diskussionsseite entfernt. Das heißt, du kannst es auf dein Profil stellen oder so. Dort bleibt es auch. GLG 13:50, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) RE:re:re Ok, dann nenn ich dich ab jetzt wieder Pfannkuchen :3333 <3333333333333333333 13:57, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dein Charakter c: Hey,ich hab mir mal dein Profil durchgelesen,und somit auch deinen Charakter. ;) Mein Charakter ist so ziemlich gleich^^.Mal was neues,ich kenne kaum welche die so nen Charakter haben :D Du?c: GLG - 23:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild ♥ 15:51, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Welche Katzen die man anschaun kann? :) 16:56, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, sry, ich hasse es, wenn jemand nicht unterschreibt XDDD Also. Du gehst auf die Deviant art hauptseite. rechte neben dem search-feld steht deviant login. da gehst du trauf und dann auf join deviant art for free. Danach müsste alles gut beschrieben sein^^ GLG 12:59, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke :D Hey du^^ Danke, dass du mir gratuliert hast obwohl wir uns gar nicht richtig kennen. Vielleicht ändert sich das ja ;) Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn wir uns öfters im Chat sehen^^ LG 13:38, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon darauf dich ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen^^ Jedoch werde ich erst ab Samstag wieder regelmäßig on sein, da ich auf Klassenfahrt gehen werde und zurzeit habe ich keine Zeit, bin nur kurz on um Nachrichten zu checken :( Mal sehen ob ich's morgen schaffe, ich beeil mich ;) LG 16:35, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Na ja, ich hab diese Woche noch Schule und dann sind hier in Sachsen auch Ferien :) Leider werde ich die erste und die vierte oder dritte im Urlaub sein und auch sonst wahrscheinlich nur wenig Zeit haben um herzukommen :( Wir waren auf Klassenfahrt, weil uns ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad eingeladen hatte und, ganz ehrlich, ich hab es so gehasst -.-" Die Mädchen mussten in irgendeinem Arbeitszimmer schlafen und die Jungs in der Garage. Toll, oder? -.- LG 11:25, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aber die war total schlimm D: Da gab es immer altes Brot zu essen. Also ich wäre lieber zur Schule gegangen xDDDDD Ich weiß nicht, ich werde jetzt wahrscheinlich bis zum 23. Juli im Urlaub sein aber danach könnte ich mal öfter vorbei kommen :) LG 18:23, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ja erst fand ich den name Blutklaue cool aber jetzt wo ich ihn geändert hab fand ich meinen anderen name doch besser :/ Naja LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jo ja klar kannst du mich noch sam nennen ;) LGSammy ^^ (Diskussion) 11:52, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Top 10 Listen Ich habe die Top 10-Liste gelöscht, da es wirklich eine ungehörige und manipulierbare Liste ist. Und wie du sagst, Leute verletzen kann. - 10:23, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Myste Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundeliste schreiben darf. Ich fänd es schön wenn du mir auf meiner Disk antworten würdest bis dann Silberflug (Diskussion) 08:11, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re.. O nein, re D: XD Ich hab Blaufluss nicht wirklich erlaubt, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich hab ihr gesagt, wie man es macht und sie sollte die Box etwas verändern, vorallem Farben, was sie aber (noch) nicht gemacht hat :/ Und auch wenn ich es nicht so mag, wenn man mir nach macht, kannst du das gerne machen, weil du es bist<3 :'D Aber bitte, bitte veränder dafür die Farben Dx XD LG - 17:12, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Halloo Hay das habe ich für dich gemacht, leider musstenst du gehen und konntest mir nicht deine Liblings farben sagen, hoffe es geföllt dir trotzdem. ggggvvvllg deine 15:48, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re Klar xD kein Problem ♥ - 17:24, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Re: :D Hiii, Ja, seit gestern *.* Danke <33 lg 14:49, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Mysty! Sorry wegen vorhin! Ich wusste nicht, dass es so was gibt! LGBlaufluss (Diskussion) 18:11, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich habe Sprenkelfeuer natürlich sofort Bescheid gesagt! :/ Missy?! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich dir iwas getan habe oder so. Es kann ja sein, dass ich dich iwie verletzt habe oder so, dass habe ich dann nur iwie nicht mitbekommen. Ich wollte halt nur fragen, warum du mir nicht mehr antwortest..... Weil ich habe so Missy mit 100.000 <3 geschrieben und du schreibst gar nix. Schreibst aber trotzdem so im Chat. Na ja. Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn ich etwas dummes gemacht habe, okay? LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) IHDSDL (Ich hab dich sooooo doll lieb ;) ) Deswegen ein Bild :D thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir! hdl Rätsel Hallu ^^ ich finde die Rätsel voll witzig von dir :D wäre nett wenn du back schreibst :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 14:55, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke :3 Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 13:12, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel xD Hallo ^^, Ich habe vielleicht deine vier Rätsel gelöst xD #Tigerstern #Weißpelz #Buntgesicht #Honigfarn Kein Wunder dass ich eine Brille und eine Zahnspange trage xD ich hoffe mal, alles ist richtig ^^ LG 19:45, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Yeah! Ich bin ein Streber! Aber Oh man -.- Ich bin in Polen bei meiner Oma, und gestern ist was voll schlimmes passiert: Ich fahre mit meiner Mutter zurück nach Deutschland. Noch ca. 3 Kilometer bis zur tschechischen Grenze, meine Mutter tankt, und will auf den Parkplatz fahren *brumm* *brumm* *springt nicht an* -.- warten ne Stunde NICHTS rufen den ADAC an, die rufen nach Posen an, die rufen uns an, die rufen einen Abschleppdienst an und der Abschleppdienst ruft uns an und nach einer Stunde fahren wir zurück zu meiner Oma -.-" Und du musst bald neue Rätsel machen XD LG 13:17, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Latein Naa :D Ich glaub ich hab deinen tollen "Lateinischen" Satz heraus gefunden :D Kanns sein dass er ''Es sieht aus wie Latein, ist es aber nicht ''heißt? :'D lg 11:01, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay! Sorry das ich mich erst so spät mmelde, also immoment brauche ich keinen bunten Satz sage dir aber bescheid wenn ;) 15:49, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Dankee ♥ Aww danke <3 und danke für das tolle Bild *o* lg 12:47, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bunter text Hay also es ging doch relativ schnell und nun brauche ich einen bunten text, kannst du mir erklären wie es geht? Lieben Gruß 13:28, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Myste ich hätte mal ne frage, wer hat dich im mit rpg wiki zum chat mod gemacht? LG 12:06, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Rätsel 1. Tiegerstern 2.Weißpelz :D 3 Rauchfell 4. Honigfarn Das ist echt cool. Sag mir bitte ob es richtig ist LG 12:40, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Meine sigi hab ich jetzt glaub ich seit 3-4 wochen,die siggi hat Lichtung wo kleines batt weht gemacht weil wir ja zsm im kriegsclan wiki arbeiten und da hat er sie mir gemacht ;) LG Jap Ja,ich hab sie herkopiert ;) LG Mistery Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.Diamandkralle (Diskussion) 13:39, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hey du D: Mir geht's sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber ich vermisse dich, mein kleiner Pfannkuchen D; Ich hoffe, du wirst bald wieder on kommen können. Bleib gesund und munter, bis du wieder mit uns chatten kannst, ja? D: GLG deine 20:21, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE Oh okay danke für die info <3 ja ich frag morgen mal am besten heut hab ich i-wie keine lust :'D GLG 21:09, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) aiii danke pfannkuchiiii *OOO*** :**** das ist so lieb von dir *.* und das bild ist auch super schön *O* dankeeee und hoffentlich können wir dann mal wieder schreiben <3 20:05, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Missäy Hey Missy, Hab mich total gefreut, dass du mal wieder da warst. Im Chat ist viel passiert. Aber nicht alles ist erwähnenswert. Hast du schon gesehen, dass Mais (MAissturm/Smaragdbeere) jetzt Chat-Mod ist? Voll cool! Kennst du noch Wolfskralle/Whisper x3? Er kommt leider nicht mehr und HollyMoon und Blutklaue/ Bloody the killer cat auch nur noch sehr wenig. Dass mit unserem Wik versteh ich natürlich. Hauptsache du kommst jetzt HIER öfter! LG 16:43, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) My Siggi!! xD Also ich hab mir erst eine gemacht aber dazu gab es nur im anderen wiki eine seite. jz hat mais ne neue gemacht. ich sprech sie demnächst drauf an, aber danke. HAUPTSACHE DU KOMMST WIEDER 19:09, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ampferschweif, Spoiler Hey Mystery, Ampferschweif ist nach "The Last Hope" an ihren Kampfwunden gestorben. Wir haben das im Wiki nicht hinzugefügt, weil wir es als einen zu großen Spoiler empfanden, da bestimmt niemand damit rechnet, dass Ampferschweif stribt. 19:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) dankii♥♥♥ Danke missy♥♥♥♥♥♥ es war total toll. Ich bin 14 geworden. Leider bin ich grade am handy deswegen schreib ich dir nochmal wenn ich am lappi bin!! Bis dann♥♥♥ 19:11, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Blog Hab ich :3 12:07, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) tut mir leid einfach alles v.v Blitz GTA-Wiki-Bundesliga-Kicktipp-Tippspiel 2014/2015 Hallo Mystery, bitte nimm an unserem diesjährigen Bundesliga-Tippspiel teil! Zu gewinnen gibt es wie gewohnt Top-Preise (gewöhnlicherweise dergestalt, dass wir dir das privilegierte Recht einräumen, unserem Wiki als Leser und Autor beizuwohnen)! Los geht es ab dem zweiten Spieltag, du hast also keine Punkte verloren! PS: Eure Diskussions-/Nachrichtenseiten sind ja in der Steinzeit hängen geblieben. Vielen Dank und beste Grüße - 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :PPS: Krasser als eure Nachrichtenseiten ist eigentlich nur meine Signatur! 21:28, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Super, freut mich, dass ihr mitmacht :-) Jetzt müsst ihr euch nur noch anmelden. Wenn ihr schnell seid, könnt ihr noch das 17.30-Uhr-Spiel tippen. Ihr habt noch die „alten“ Diskussions''seiten, wir im GTA-Wiki haben zum Beispiel schon die modernen ''Nachrichten''seiten. 15:06, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, stimmt, das hatte ich glatt übersehen :D Bei uns beiden ist aber noch Luft nach oben ;-) 17:48, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Oh... danke für den Hinweiß. Wie gesagt ich bin noch nicht lange im Wiki ........ Wie gesagt danke ;) Krallenclan (Diskussion) 08:52, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Krallenclan Danke :D Vielen dank für die glückwünsche und die straße die ich auf meinem lebensweg noch entlang fahren muss <3 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 11:51, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Oh, sorry das hab ich nicht gesehen ^^ 16:57, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi!!!! Danke sehr das du mir geschrieben hast und wenn ich fragen habe dann weiß ich ja jetzt an wenn ich mich melden soll. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 18:12, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC)) Wegen Bumblestripe Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir auf Diski schreibst, wenn du im Chat on kommst, falls ich nicht ohnehin on bin. (Ich möchte nur wissen, wann wir anfangen wollen die Auftritte hochzuladen, da ich nun auch schon mit der Hälfte von Bramblestar's Storm fertig bin und sonst nur noch Links/Formatierungen eintragen muss) LG 16:10, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) thumb|300px Werder!! *-* Heysen. Dachte, das könnte dir gefallen.^^ Hoffe, man erkennt alles. Und dazu unser Motto: LEBENSLANG GRÜN-WEISS! - Hummelstreif Hay,sorry nochmal wegen eben,hab nochmal Aki gefragt,man muss es wirklich in jedem Buch neu verlinken. 11:27, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) DUU sag mal Myssischatzi ist das Rätsel auf deiner BN ernst gemeint uch hab nämlich null peilung ach ja ich hab dein Kamerabild geklaut Ätsch xD 13:00, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Begriffe Hey Mystery, Tut mir leid für die späte Antwort, aber ich habb es vorher nicht geschafft, Aki mal deshalb auch mal anzusprechen. Jedenfalls hast du recht, es wäre sinnvoll, die ganzen Clan-Sprache-Begriffe auf die allgemeine Begriffseite zu übertragen ^^ 17:11, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Foxleap Ich bin so gut wie fertig ^.^ Ich denke, du kannst schon hochladen. Wir können uns dann noch nachher besprechen, was wir wegen Staffel 3 machen. Benutzen wir wieder die Vorlage:Inuse? 07:13, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) danke für deinen lieben text und ich kann mich nur auch bei dir bedanken<3 und wir können eh auf whatsapp kontakt halten, wenn du das möchtest :D 11:57, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ananas <3 heeey...ich wollte dir danken...und dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen <3 33333 hab dir auch etwas gemalt...allerdings schwerer erkennbar...ist leider keine Katze geworden xD.... Lärchenfrost (Diskussion) 19:41, 1. Jan. 2015 (UTC)thumb|happy new year...naja...kein schönes Bild...ich weiß :S Signatur Ich hätte gerne eine Signatur. Farben: Midnightblue und Seagreen Schriftart: Kursiv Schrifthöhe: Bitte im Zichkzack Schatten Schattenfarbe: Whitesmoke Schattenschärfe: eher unscharf und verschwommen Schattenplatzierung: rechts So das wars.Ich freu mich schon drauf WINTERSTURM Danke Hay Myssy, ich wollte mich mal herzlich für deine tollen Geburtztagswünsche bedanken. Ich hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Abend, bis dann deine Smara :D Seiten sperrung Hay, also wir hatten ja ebene im Chat drüber geredet. Leider funzt grad mein Chat nicht deshalb hier nochmal meine Antwort: Also die Seiten waren gesperrt weil man sich am Anfang der 5.Staffel noch nicht sicher war ob Cloud spots wirklich Cloudspots (Bei den anderen genauso) war. Aber da das jetzt geklärt ist, werden sie bald auch wieder entsperrt (Ausser bei Owl eye, da brauchen wir noch eine Bestätigung) Hoffe ich konnte dir damit helfen :D Liebe Grüße deine 17:19, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Fragen Hallo Mysty, zu deinen Fragen: #Viele Bücher und Charakterseiten sind einfach gesperrt worden, da wir unnötige Bearbeitungen an diesen vermeiden wollen. Wie Maisi bereits über mir schrieb, zählen darunter auch viele Charakter, die Spoiler enthalten. Darunter sind u.a. die Charaktere der 5. Staffel, aber auch Hauptcharaktere, wie Feuerstern, Blattsee, Krähenfeder, da bei diesen Bearbeitungen vermieden werden sollen. Feuersterns Familie ist besonders noch wegen den Spoilern der 3. Staffel geschützt. Die Hierarchien werden auch vollständig geschützt werden, da Bearbeitungen an diesen ebenfalls vermieden und nicht von jedem geändert werden sollen. Sollten dir dort Fehler auffallen kannst du sie auch in die Diskussionsseiten schreiben. #Bin ich einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, die Hierarchien zu schützen. Danke für den Hinweis. #Es heißt unserer Meinung nach Lovekit, da dieser ein ''hk und bei Vicky ist nur einer dieser Buchstaben vorhanden. Das a kann man als o lesen, das r auch als v, das c auch als e und das h kann auch ein k darstellen. :LG 07:51, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke für deine lieben Wünsche und deine lieben Texte! Und danke, dass du an mich denkst, ich habe dich sehr lieb mein Pfannkuchii<333333 20:42, 6. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Fragen Huhu Mysty, #dein Request hab ich bearbeitet, wie du gesehen hast. #Das stimmt, wir haben schon mal früher darüber geredet beide Seiten zur Begriffseite zu verbinden. Clan Sprache hatten wir eigentlich nur für Clanbegriffe die Begriffeseite auch für andere "Hauskätzchenbegriffe etc." verwendet. Aber die Clansprache macht eh einen großen Teil aus. #Da Beltz seit dem wir die Poster mal gepostet haben, selbst auf den Geschmack gekommen ist, mache ich nicht mehr sehr viel natürlich wäre es gut. Also wenn du Vorschläge hast, was ich schreiben soll oder selbst schreiben willst, kannst du das gern tun bzw. mir Vorschläge zu senden. LG 19:02, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Facebook-Seite Hallo Mysty, wie gehts dir? Du lässt dich ja leider nicht mehr so oft im Chat blicken? Was ist mit dir und Flighty los? Da du mich auf die Facebook-Seite aufmerksam gemacht hast, wollte ich dir vorschlagen, dass du wenn du Lust hast Mitadministratorin der Facebook-Seite wirst und die aktuell hälst. Du kannst auch gerne normale Sachen posten. Des Weiteren habe ich gesehen, dass eine Mystery bei der Fb-Gruppe WarriorCats aktiv ist. Bist das du? Wenn ja würde ich dich auch gerne dieses Angebot unterbreiten, da ich mir für die Facebook-Gruppe gern etwas mehr Stimmung wünsch und das auch nicht allein schaffen kann. Oder dass ihr andere Fans auch auf das Wiki aufmerksam macht. LG 12:08, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Hallo Mysty, danke für die Informationen, die Informationen sind nett, ja aber irgendwie bin ich auch schon wieder deprimiert. Die Facebook-Wikiseite kann halt nicht gegen WarriorCats anstinken. Danach macht es für mich auch manchmal keinen Sinn noch mal Daten zu veröffentlichen die eh schon irgendwo veröffentlicht sind. Aber vielleicht kann ich trotzdem was machen. LG 09:39, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Mysty, wenn du die Sachen änderst, ändere doch bitte gleich die Kategorie: Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere in Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere gleich mit um, wenn du die Seiten bearbeitest. Das wäre sehr lieb. Dann müsste ich dir nicht nacharbeiten. LG 07:41, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hallo Mysty, ich wünsche dir alles alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Viel Glück, Gesundheit und dass sich deine Wünsche erfüllen mögen. Ich hoffe du verbringst einen schönen Tag im Kreis deiner Lieben. Ganz Liebe Grüße 08:19, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Allet Jute! :D:D Hey! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! :D Feier schön! Grün-Weiße Grüße! 18:55, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Unveröffentlicher Charakter Hallo Mysty, um deine Frage von Skype zu beantworten. Die unveröffentlichter Charakter-Vorlage hatte ich eigentl. nur für Charaktere vorgesehen, deren Buch noch nicht im englischen Erschienen ist (sprich zur Zeit The Apprentice's Quest Charaktere/Staffel 6 Charaktere). Ich habe auch noch die Vorlage:DeutscherCharakter erstellt, extra um solche Charaktere hinzuweisen, die im deutschen Büchern weggelassen oder in einen anderen Charakter eingearbeitet wurden. LG 06:30, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo :D Hallo Mystery <3 Ich wollte mal Hallo sagen, da ich dich schon wieder ein paar Tage nicht im Chat getroffen habe und fragen, wie es dir geht? :D Außerdem wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du mal wieder Lust (und Zeit) hast mit mir einen Artikel zu machen? :D LG 10:05, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kinderzeltlager? Mit süßen, kleinen Kindern? Uii :D Ist toll mal Ferien zu haben, dann hat man irgendwie auch mehr Zeit :3 Mir geht es auch recht gut, auch wenn ich irgendwie noch total übermüdet vom letzten Schljahr bin. Da Ferien sind, habe ich bloß keine Lust früh schlafen zu gehen xD Ok, wir können Braunstern machen ^.^ Da muss ja wirklich einiges ergänzt und ausgeweitet werden :3 In die Wildnis ist mit Sicherheit nicht komplett xD Ähm, wer macht was? :D Also ich kann immer noch nicht mit BotC und CotC dienen, den Rest sollte ich haben :D Na, ja, bei CotC steht ja auch schon was ^.^ LG 10:46, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Oh man, ich vermisse die Hüpfburg-Zeiten xD Irgendwann ist man bloß leider zu groß und schwer dafür ;( BotC lassen wir dann -mal wieder- beiseite :D Meine Güte, Braunstern ist ja ein Charakter, der sehr viel nur erwähnt wird... Das kann spaßig werden xD Gut, dann lege ich mal los ^.^ LG 11:25, 28. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Überschriften Ich kannte diese ÜS schon aber danke ^-^ und ich komm heut abend (so zwischen 20.00 und 20.30) on. LG 17:02, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank.Hoffentlich wird mein erster Versuch hier etwas...Ich bin heute abend übrigens auch wieder da, diesmal aber erst ab 22.30 wenn nicht erst ab 23.00 LG 17:21, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost ich weiß jetzt eigentlich nichtmal was ich hier hinschreiben soll ^-^ Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Und hoffen dass es klappt tu ich natürlich auch. LG, 21:44, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Verwirrung ich erstelle mir grade meine Siggi, wie du weißt und bin verwirrt. Mit meinem namen bin ich jetzt fertig, ich möchte gerne mit dem Spruch anfangen. Doch weiß ich jetz nicht ob ich dann dass big noch brauche.. könntest du mir bitte weiterhlfen? :) Ach ja und das verlinken zur Disk klappt irgendwie auch nicht LG 20:41, 4. Aug. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Besprechung Können wir die Besprechung doch jetzt schonmal machen? Mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen. LG 22:41, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Wollte dir nur bescheid, dass ich jetzt schlafen gehe und morgen weiter machen werde ^.^ Die Konzentration schwindet langsam und wer weiß, wann meine Eltern mich morgen aus dem Bett schmeißen werden. Übrigens ist mit die Sache mit Benötige Bild noch ein paar Mal aufgefallen, z.B. bei Weißpelz. LG und Gute Nachte! 00:14, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) So bin jetzt wieder da :D Wollen wir weiter machen? (: LG 09:21, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Gut, geht klar ^.^ War mir nicht so sicher, ob ich weiter machen sollte oder nicht. Habe dann in der Zeit weiter mit Braunstern gemacht. Bin jetzt bei Geheimnis des Waldes^^ LG 13:17, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Da es für mich wieder Zeit ist ins Bett zu gehen: Gute Nacht <3 LG 22:16, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Ja, das sehe ich selber :p Yay *-* Hat ja nur 4 oder 5 Tage gedauert :P Dafür ist es aber auch jetzt erledigt xD Ja, Braunstern :D Ich muss nur kurz, was nachschauen, was mir während dem Masseneditieren aufgefallen ist, weil mir das merkwürdig vorkam, dann mache ich auch weiter mit ihm ^.^ LG 09:36, 5. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi :D Ja, ich weiß, du bist noch im Urlaub, wollte dir aber trotzdem sagen, dass ich bei Braunstern Staffel 1 fertig und auch gleich eingetragen habe. Ich hoffe, dass das für dich in Ordnung geht :D (Habe mich auch durch GS und SdF durchgequält. Erwähnungsauftritte sind doof :P) LG 19:29, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) FrageH Hey Mys, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Skype hast? Weil wir beide ja in Team F sind damit wir uns absprechen können undso c: 19:12, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Signatur Ich hab deine neue Siggi gesehen und finde sie wunder wunderschön *~* LG 21:55, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Chat Ich weiß noch nicht genau ob wir uns sehen da ich dann morgen sehr früh aufstehen muss. Eventuell komm ich mal kurz mit dem handy on. Kurz: Ich weiß es noch nicht :s LG 15:00, 12. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Hi Mys, hast du heute Zeit, dass wir uns um circa 18:00 - 18:30 auf Skype treffen? c: 14:23, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Signatur Hallo Mystery \o nochmal Siganur: ich unterschreibe immer mit meiner Signatur und dann kommt dahinter das Datum und/oder die Uhrzeit oder so...aber dann kommt bei mir nochmal Nebelfrost ohne Link. Bei dir und anderen ist das nicht so...wie bekomme ich das weg? LG 19:07, 22. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost Signatur nochmals 1. ich unterschreibe so : ~~~~Nebelfrost 2. ich hab den Text jetzt nochmal kopiert und eingefügt...villeicht hat sich was geändert... 3. ich hab auch das Häckchen angekreuzt... LG 15:22, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC)Nebelfrost es hat sich nix geändert :c Danke :3 Oh wie lieb, danke. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier überhaupt noch jemand an mich denkt. :D Mir gehts super :) Und bei dir alles klar? 18:22, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Nur noch eine Woche dann sind ja schon wieder Herbstferien... :D Zumindest bei mir :p 18:42, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Unterschrift ;D... 16:02, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ... yoy, danke !!! ♥ Hilfe, Frage?!... Ich habe gerade bei einem User auf der Profil-Seite gesehen dass sie außerhalb des weißen Wiki-Balkens (in dem man alles liest und bearbeitet und so weiter...) eine Grafik hinplatziert hat...(also auf den hellblauen Hintergrund, mit den Katzen drauf) Wie kann man das machen?? Würde mich sehr interesieren ^Q^ LG 16:20, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Wusste ich nicht;-) Hey Mystery, Danke erstmal für deine Nachricht auf meiner Disk! Ich wusste nicht, dass man sich erst ab 200 Beiträgen eine Signatur machen lassen darf^^. Ich hab mich auch schon gefragt, ob ich als Neuling nicht etwas zu "übereifrig" bin, was eigentlich gar nicht meinem wirklichen Charakter entspricht XD... Aber jetzt weiß ich es ja und... ja. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns mal wieder im Chat! LG, Leafpool007 (Diskussion) 13:56, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Leaf Team F Hey Mysty, das ZdW haben wir ja schon. Das Thema für die neue Umfrage finde ich auch super. Dass ich daran nicht gedacht hab. Zilla schlug im Chat noch was mit Geißels Rache vor. Das könnte man notfalls auch nehmen. Wie freut ihr euch auf Geißels Rache oder so? LG 19:03, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest! :) LG 10:08, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk :) thumb|right Hey Mystery ;) du bist mein Wichtelpartner geworden und deswegen bekommst du nun dein Geschenk von mir :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) Außerdem hoffe ich du hast schöne Geschenke bekommen und die Feiertage bisher genossen und wirst sie weiter genießen können :D Ich wünsche dir schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins kommende Jahr und alles Gute :)) LG ~ 10:42, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Schön, dass es dir gefällt :)) und ja bisher waren meine Feiertage auch schön, mal sehen was noch kommt ;) Ach ja und ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich deine "Rätselecke" auf deinem Profil echt cool finde :DD LG ~ 17:56, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Jaa ich hab alle ausgeknobelt, wobei es bei dem Namenssalat teilweise etwas gedauert hat :'D Die Verwandschaft fand ich relativ einfach :) Die 2 hat mir da am besten gefallen xD LG ~ 11:37, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Oh! Danke für den Hinweis, leider konnte ich aus der neuen Benutzerseite nicht schließen, ob es sich um den selben Nutzer handelt. Eigentlich soll jede Person nur eine Kategorie bekommen. 15:36, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kennst du noch mehr die sich umbenannt haben? 15:36, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Die Kategorie bleibt so, wie der alte Name war. Ich schreibe dann nur den neuen Username dazu. Schau mal bei Onyxkralle da habe ich jetzt den neuen Name in der Kategorie ergänzt^^ 16:46, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Mystery :) Ich wollte fragen ob du heute abend vielleicht nochmal kommst :) ich bin garantiert noch den ganzen abend hier :3 naja zwischendruch nochmal weg essen :D bis bald oder heute abend <3 LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 19:12, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) So was ich für dich habe :P Öhm ohne viel text thumb einfach so :3 ein kleines bildchen für dich :D LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 22:20, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey, Sager von den spitzen Bäumen Hallo Baumsager, ich hab meine Signatur jetzt eingebunden, denke ich ^^ Da stand allerdings nicht Signatur, sondern angepasste Signatur xD Soll ich auf der Zitat der Woche Disku nochmal unterschreiben und die alte Sig wegmachen, oder geht das automatisch? Kann man das mit dem Einbinden auch mit dem selben Code im Erfindung-Wiki machen? Da habe ich nämlich ziemliche viele Nachrichten und meine Disku hängt deshalb ganz schön oft, ebenfalls Bronces Disk... ? LG, Waschbärpfote, die jetzt hoffentlich eine eingebundene Sig hat xD -- 07:30, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ja, es scheint geklappt zu haben.... hatte noch vergessen wegen CdM: Nein, ich habe noch nicht abgestimmt. Das mache ich jetzt. -- 07:31, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) *AdM! :D -- 07:35, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wegen der Sache im Chat (WaCa Fragen Wiki) Hay Mystery, ^^ ich wollte mich nur wegen der Sache im Chat entschuldigen, ich dachte du redest von etwas ganz anderem ;) Das mit der "Frage" sollte eine genauere Definierung sein, eigentlich wollte ich die in die Kommentare machen...ich weiß auch nicht warum das nicht geklappt hat. o.O Ich habe das auch nicht gemacht um "Extrapunkte" zu ergattern, falls das jemand denken sollte :) Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen... Deine Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 13:53, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Danke^^ :Deine Siggi ist übrigens genial *-* :Ach ja und ich glaube deine Disskusionsseite ist ein bisschen defekt :/ Es wird dann groß und fett geschreiben, selbst wenn man das nicht beabsichtigt...naja wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben falls du dich wunderst warum alle Leute auf einmal ein bisschen groß schreiben ^^ :Slg, Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 13:53, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Ich repariere meine Siggi demnächst ^^ Danke für den Hinweis ^^ :Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 13:53, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC)# :Das wäre lieb ^^ Ich weiß auch nicht wie das ganze "nowiki" da rein gekommen ist ;D :Mondscheinherz (Diskussion) 15:15, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hey Super, hab ich auch schon gemerkt, dass meine Siggi dort eingebunden ist ;) Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Bronce muss ich das auch noch vorschlagen... -- 18:43, 7. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Meep Hey Mystery <3, schade das wir uns heute verpasst haben :c Bis bald hoffentlich! Ich freue mich :3 LG eine dich vermissende Krähe :3 Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 00:00, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja heute nochmal oder unter der Woche :) Bd und LG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 11:55, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) <3 Meep Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 22:48, 27. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hierarchie von Doofblatts Scheißübersetzung *hust hust* :Nein, die Fehler müssen nicht alle auf die Katzenseiten^^ Meist wurden ja die Katzen ausgetauscht oder sind einfach map plötzlich schon Krieger. Beim Fehler von Assehensbeschreibungen musst du individuell auf den Seiten schauen, bei Sandsturm is zum beispiel fast jede Hierarchie verlinkt in der sie als Gelbbraun steht XD :Übrigens, wenn man auf deine Disskusionsseite oder dein Profil geht, wird einem angezeigt das man eine Nachricht bekommen hat. Wenn man dann drauf klickt, wird man abgemeldet <.< Hast du vielleicht irgendwo nen Fehler in deinem Seitencode? Die ganzen Rahmen und Überschriften sind ja recht aufwändig^^ 18:36, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Jap, hast du richtig verstanden :) 08:01, 8. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Uiii die neuen Rätsel Hey Sagerin von den spitzen Bäumen :) (yeah, jetzt kann ich stolz auf mich sein, hab das 'spitzen' klein geschrieben xD) Nice! Ich mag die Bücherrätsel voll. Allerdings konnte ich trotzdem nicht alle lösen... Obwohl es ja viel weniger Bücher gibt, als Charaktere... na ja, was soll's ist vielleicht die Uhrzeit, die für mein 12jähriges Hirn nicht selbstverständlich ist, oder es ist die Grippe - oder natürlich einfach, dass ich überfordert bin xD Vielleicht schaff ich das ja noch ^^ Oki, also mir fehlen noch 7, 8 und 14. Vielleicht schaff' ich das noch wann anders :) -- 23:57, 11. Mär. 2016 (UTC) PS: Mist, wieder der miese 'du hast neue Nachrichten'-Auslog-Trick. Damit hätte ich bei einem Profi wie dir ja eigentlich rechnen müssen *fp* Vorallem, weil ich nach Mitternacht wohl kaum noch neue Nachrichten bekomme. Was soll's. Entweder die Uhrzeit, die Grippe, oder ich selbst sind Schuld. Klar war ich schnell xD Als stille Beobachterin sehe ich sofort, wenn jemand was arbeitet xD Vor mit bleibt so schnell nichts geheim xDD Die anderen hatte ich noch nicht gemacht, weil ich mir dafür zu müde vorkam ^^ -- 10:55, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Was? Was meinst du? Mit meiner signatur stimmt doch alls.Man kann die Farben sehen,die ich haben wollte den Namen Mohnfrost und das Sprichwort,ist doch alles okey.Was meinst du denn? Lg deine 19:11, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC) So... So,passt es jetzt? 08:03, 13. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Profilcode Hey Mystery:) Ich hab mir in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder dein Profil angeschaut - es gibt dort ja schließlich jede Menge zu tun:D - und muss einfach sagen, dass ich es wirklich total hübsch finde *.* So toll übersichtlich und umfangreich:) Na und da ist mir eben auch aufgefallen, dass bei dir scheinbar alles gut funktionieren und sich keine Fehler im Code bemerkbar machen:D Bei meinem eigenen Profil ist das leider nicht ganz so fehlerfrei, denke ich:D Und da komm ich auch gleich zu meiner Frage: Da du ja selbst auf dein Profil geschrieben hast, dass du gerne mit Codes arbeitest, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, dir den Code meines Profils anzuschauen und die Fehlerquellen einiger ungewollter Nebenerscheinungen zu suchen bzw. zu korrigieren?:) Alles natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest! Es gibt da nämlich das Ein oder Andere, was mich ein wenig stört:D Zum Einen erscheint bei den aufklappbaren Boxen immer zweimal das Feld "anzeigen" und eines meiner Hauptprobleme ist, dass das Profil manchmal, wenn es geladen wird an der Seiten der Boxen so "Schatten" bekommt, wobei die Boxen selbst auch mehr Abstand zueinander haben als sonst - irgendwie verschiebt sich der Inhalt in den Boxen dadurch auch zum Teil und das nervt mich immer so:D Ich weiß aber auch nicht, ob das nur so bei mir angezeigt wird, oder ob jeder der mein Profil besucht, manchmal diese Verschiebung zu Gesicht bekommt :/ Ich hab auch gemerkt, dass bestimmte Textabschnitte kursiv sind, obwohl ich das gar nicht beabsichtigt habe, ich denke jedoch, dass ich das noch alleine lösen könnte:D Aber davon abgesehen steige ich langsam überhaupt nicht mehr durch meinen Code durch und wenn ich mal etwas am Profil ändere, geschiet das immer nach dem "Try-and-Error-Prinzip":'D Da passiert es eben auch mal, dass ich für eine kleine Veränderung 15 Mal die Seite bearbeiten muss, weil ich dadurch immer irgendetwas anderes auf dem Profil fehlerbelastet mache:D Zumindest habe ich gesehen, dass du das einfach viel besser kannst und hoffe sehr, dass du mir hilfst bzw. helfen kannst!:) Wäre sehr nett von dir:3 Übrigens: Gemeiner Nachrichten Pop-Up ist gemein:'( Zum Glück kannte ich den schon und war gerüstet, sonst wäre ich wohl mit Sicherheit drauf reingefallen:'D LG - 10:26, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hi nochmal^^ Vielen lieben Dank für deine Hilfe!:) Ich werde heute noch versuchen deine Box einzubinden, ich denke das wird schon viel ausmachen:D Ich hab meinen jetzigen Box-Code aus dem englischen Wiki, da ich da auch die Idee dafür bekommen hab - vielleicht ist der Code ja nicht ganz kompatibel mit unserem Wiki, wer weiß:D Und zu den verschachtelteten Boxen: Das hab ich gemacht, damit das Profil auf den ersten Blick schön kurz wirkt und allgemein mag ich solche Unterkategorien:) Dass das bei Handy-Usern zu Problemen führt, ist mir ehrlich gesagt noch nie durch den Kopf gegangen:'D Ich bin im Wiki nur mit dem Laptop unterwegs, da ich hier mit dem Handy gar nicht klarkomme:o Dass du in jener Ansicht überhaupt irgendwie die Boxen siehst bzw. öffnen kannst, verwundert mich doch sehr, da ich da immer nur meinen Profiltext in einer ganz komischen Ansicht sehe *nachdenk*... naja ich versuche mich da noch ein bisschen einzulesen und vielleicht fällt mir eine Lösung dafür ein:D Was sowas angeht bin ich einfach ein Noob:'D So und jetzt nochmal danke:3 Wenn ich dir mal irgendwie helfen kann oder etwas für dich tun kann, dann immer gerne her damit:) LG - 14:45, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Kleines Update: Habs gerade eingebunden und es funktioniert super!:) Hat auch den Seitencode etwas verkürzt, was ich ja immer begrüße:3 Vielleicht ist damit ja auch das Problem bei der Verschachtelung besser geworden:P Jedenfalls nochmal Danke!:D LG - 16:43, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Oh super!:) Und jaa, das war ich:3 Wahrscheinlich recht offensichtlich, es gibt ja nicht so viele die nie im Chat und dafür umso öfters beim CharacterArt unterwegs sind :D Ich liebe übrigens Umfragen:3:D - LG - 17:29, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ja:) Wobei ich selbst irgendwie total schlecht in Rätseln bin:D bei deinen Buchstabensalat-Rästel mit den Buchtiteln, hab ich auch noch längst nicht alle geschafft:'D Und danke, freut mich ja das es jemand gemerkt hat:3 - LG - 19:13, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Code Du hast übrigens immernoch den Bug auf der disskusionsseite, mit "Sie haben eine Nachricht" und wenn man draufdrückt, wird man abgemekdet XD SOll ichs mal filmen? 10:49, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :*fühlt sich jetz richtig dumm* Dass is aber gemein <.< 14:57, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Dein Name leitet auch aufs Profil und nicht auf deinen Diskseite XD 17:07, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Oh achso XD vielen Dank v//v 17:19, 20. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Cover Hallo Mysty, das Bild kannst du einfach runterladen und hier wieder hoch. Die Namensbezeichnung muss nur stimmen. In dem Fall ist das sehr einfach: Sternenglanz ES.jpg. Das Bild fügst du dann entweder per Code-Ansicht/Quelltext oder über die Galerie auf die Seite Sternenglanz/Cover als letztes ein. Für die Cover gucke aber schon im Internet, ob nicht noch ein besseres hochauflösendes Bild vorhanden ist (hier wohl nicht der Fall). LG - 17:19, 21. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Tja DAS habe ich mich auch gefragt. Da aber bei den anderen die schon kategorisiert waren auch beide waren, dachte ich "Well. K Aki, I'll do it." Aki hat nämlich die beiden kategorien erstellt ^-^. Willst du sie fragen oder soll ich? 20:20, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Aber bei den unveröffentlichten Büchern waren ja auch Tallstars Refenge und so dabei. Und die sind ja schon seit Jahren im Englischen veröffentlicht. 20:39, 30. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Mentorenprogramm In der Hoffnung, dass du das, was ich Mew geschrieben hab, auch sehen wirst, komm ich mal gleich zur Sache. Aki gefällt übrigens dein Vorschlag mit dem regelmäßigen Durchschauen und sowohl sie als auch ich hätten nichts dagegen bzw. würden es gut finden, wenn du die Leitung davon übernimmst, dann ist wenigstens auch gesichert, dass es aktuell bleibt :3 18:02, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ahz, hab ich nicht gesehen, sorry! :D 18:08, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich! Alles Gute *U* 11:58, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) Braunbart und Mausstern Wir wollten ja die beiden noch zu Ende machen. Und da wollte ich dann nochmal über die Aufteilung, wer was macht reden :D Also bei Mausbart fehlt uns, falls ich nichts übersehen habe, noch S2, die zweite Hälfte von S3 und BS. Ich nehme mal an, dass wir beide BotC immer noch nicht haben, genauso wenig, wie S6, oder? Unsere Originaleinteilung weiß ich leider nicht mehr. Falls du die noch weißt, schön, wenn nicht dann teilen wir neu auf, oder? Ok, uns bleibt dann ja auch nichts anderes übrig. Bei Braunstern fehlt uns, glaube ich zumindest, noch S2, BS und BP. Und dann wieder BotC und CotC. (Diese Field Guides nerven irgendwie xD) Ich glaube, du wolltest damals BS und BP machen. Ich könnte dann S2 machen. Die hatten wir ja noch nicht aufgeteilt xD Was meinst du? LG 11:54, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe vorhin etwas vergessen: Du hast doch YS auf Deutsch, oder? Könntest du vielleicht schauen, wie Beltz das im Buch mit Braunsterns Namen gemacht hat? Es fängt ja schon beim Namen "Brokenkit" an, der aus Gelbzahns Sicht durch ihr gebrochenes Herz entstanden ist. Da Beltz das mit Knickjunges übersetzt hat, klingt das leicht merkwürdig. Und dann springt sein Name noch von Knickpfote zu Braunschweif. Haben die da dann auch noch etwas dazu gedichtet? Normalerweise halten die das ja konsequent. Sind ja nur zwei bestimmte Textstellen, die überprüft werden müsste. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass die nichts gemacht haben, aber momentan klingt das leicht merkwürdig im Auftritt xD LG 14:30, 4. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Danke! :) Hey, passt schon, ich bin da auch vergesslich^^ Danke! :) Hoffe, wir sehen uns demnächst mal wieder^^ Zum Gruße, 16:02, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ^^ Hi Mystery, da du dich nach dem EM-Tippspiel erkundigt hattest, dachte ich, dass du dich vielleicht auch für das Bundesliga-Tippspiel interessierst, das das GTA-Wiki veranstaltet. Du findest es hier. LG 12:39, 13. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Mentor Hallo ich wäre gerne dein Schüler, und falls du nicht weißt, wo, dann siehe hier. ^^ - Re:Re:Mentor Okay. Was ich weiß: *Bild einfügen *CA erstellen **Darin muss ich noch seeeeeeeeeeehr viel üben. *Infobox erstellen *Signatur erstellen **kann ich seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehr schlecht *Andere Leute nerven^^ LG - Angebot Sooo ich hab dein ganzes Profil durchgelesen^^ da du ja ein paar Angebote gemacht hast, wollte ich dich fragen, wie du so eine Ausklappbox gemacht hast und wie du das mit den farbigen Überschriften gemacht hast, wie du das nach den Ausklappbaren Überschriften gemacht hast (also zum Beispiel bei Rätsel: Beziehungen, Buchstabensalat (Charakter) und BStS (Bücher)) UND wie man die Schriftart MV Boli einstellen kann UND wie man solche farbigen Hintergründe wie deine machen kann^^ ok ich nehme LillylovesCats dann ist Sonniii jetzt inaktiv Ja, ich bin der "Erstaccount" von Sonniii ... und 1. infobox gehört zu ja 2. wegen der sig ist nicht schlimm^^ LG 11:51, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Codes Sorry aber ich hab es nicht kopiert den Farbverlauf den hab ich vllt ähnlich aber sonst nicht die Zitate waren meine Idee und sonst hab ich einfach leuchtende Farben genommen aber sonst?! - 14:19, 7. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *hust* Wegen dem Timer habe ich gefragt und du hast Ja gesagt! Wegen dem Hintergrund: Ja, ich hab ihn bei dir ANGESCHAUT und abgeschrieben, dann aber die Farben GEÄNDERT. Wegen der Disk: Da hab ich es vom Profil (VON MEINEM) kopiert. Die Farben der Boxen: Ich habe einfach bei einer Farbpalette wo man die Codes sieht knallige Farben genommen und im Regenbogenmodus genommen. Wegen den Quizzes und Abstimmungen: Die hab ich gar nicht gelöst oder GELESEN ich hab mit "Ich hab dein Profil gelesen" gemeint was die Angebote angeht. Bis bald 14:46, 7. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hilfe bei meiner Signatur? (Nachtgrün) Hallo Mystery99! Wäre es vielleicht möglich das du mir bei meiner Signatur hilfst bis jetzt sieht sie so aus: [[User:Nachtgrün|Nachtgrün��In der Dunkelheit lodert das Feuer der Hoffnung��]] (Diskussion) (Darauf bin ich was mein nicht vorhandenes Talent betrifft recht stolz ;) ) Allerdings würde ich gerne Schatten, einen Farbverlauf und eine entsprechende Größe verwenden, leider schaffe ich das keines Wegs! Kannst du mir helfen? Farbverlauf: (N)#4A0B3A (ach)#8904B1(t)#8000FF(gr)#4000FF(ün)#0000FF Schatten: #1B0A2A,verschwommen, eher Rechts Größe: So in etwa LG Nachtgrün Thank you Thank you for editing the language link on zh:第四学徒. However for now we are currently not active on Wikia, due to some well-known connectivity issue that affects the whole country for many years. Still if you are interested, you may go to my personal website shown on my profile, and the first post will tell you where we are now. Thank you for the attempt and I'm not asking for anything more; just want to inform you on the current situation. We might move back in the future, but it haven't not decided yet. Until then, we still check on en: and other languages now and then to keep pace with the latest news. --CXuesong (Diskussion) 06:04, 6. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Yes, it should. I have handed in the request to the staff. --CXuesong (Diskussion) 05:19, 7. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Diskussions-Moderator Hallo Mysty, wir sind auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Diskussionsmoderator, der uns unterstützt und uns bei der Kategorisierung als auch bei der Verwaltung zur Hand geht, auf dich gestoßen. Dies ist vor allem hilfreich, da du über Wikierfahrung verfügst aber auch die Diskussionen kennst und du trotzdem freundlich auftrittst. Gib uns bescheid ob du den Posten haben willst oder dir zu traust, diesen noch neben deinen anderen Tätigkeiten auszuführen. LG 19:29, 6. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Dein Profil Hey Mystery, ich finde dein Profil sehr gut. Super übersichtlich und tolle Farben. Das mit den Umfragen und den Rätseln finde ich auch richtig gut. Also sehr gut gemachht. War bestimmt viel Arbeit. Luke rebell (Diskussion) 15:55, 15. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Community News hey Mystery, hier ist der Link. http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:SpacePucky/Community-News:_Oktober_2017 LG Benutzer:Funkentänzer Hi Can you unblock In die Wildnis/Hierarchie? I want add interwiki to polish wiki :/ Arek214 (T) 15:46, 23. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Menor Hallo Mystery99, ich würde gerne fragen,ob du mein Mentor in diesem Wiki sein möchtest :) 2A02:8108:8580:AF4:9CA7:B257:2178:2940 20:46, 3. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Reihenfolge Joa also Vorrang hat die Gruppierung nach Tier und erst innerhalb davon wird nach Buherwähnung/vorkommen geordnet - oder jedenfalls hab ich das immer so gemacht. Gilt übrigens auch für die Orte ^^ 01:44, 25. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Re: Bug Hey, Mystery :) danke wegen des Meldens, gut zu wissen, woran es lag. Ich hab es jetzt geändert, auch wenn ich mir jetzt erst mal angewöhnen muss, dass ich mir einen Mausklick sparen kann xD An diese Lösung hab ich tatsächlich nicht gedacht, weil es dieses Problem bei mir vorher nie gab :/ Naja, passiert ja mal ^^ jetzt wissen wir auch, wieso Pilzkralle so komische Spuren hinterlassen hat :D Liebste Grüße ~ 21:27, 2. Feb. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Danke nochmal, ich hätte es wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn ich mit meinen Änderungen, mit denen ich ja nur helfen will, anderen Leuten noch mehr Arbeit mache, großartige Arbeit von dir und dem Wikia-Team :)